Confusión
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Desde aquel accidente que tuvo cuando niña, Apple White prefería estar en completo control de su destino. La situación que estaba pasando ahora con Darling no era más que una comprobación de que su idea era la correcta. Entonces... ¿Por qué su mente se empeñaba en contradecirla para enviarla hacia la princesa? Era fastidiosamente confuso. .: Darpple .:. ApplexDarling :.


**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mattel, esta historia es totalmente sin fines de lucro.

_Saludos uwu_

_Esta es mi primera vez publicando por este fandom. La verdad es que desde hace un buen tiempo tengo una pequeña obsesión EAH xD pero por más que quería publicar alguna historia, simplemente la inspiración no se dignó a venir a mi hasta hace unos días xD y, a pesar de que juraba que mi primera historia aqui seguramente seria un Kitzie, bueno, Apple y Darling tenían otra idea uwú _

_Se qu la pareja es algo extraña xD pero siendo honesta, fue probablemente la primera que formé xD por la simple cuestión de ¿Qué tal si Apple se equivocara sobre el principe Charming que corresponde a su historia? Podría irle mejor una princesa uwu y aqui tienen el resultado._

_Realmente espero que lo disfruten xD no entretendré mas_

* * *

**Confusión**

Un lento parpadeo. Seguido de otro, y un tercero. Esa fue la única reacción que llegó a tener por unos interminables minutos. Si es que se le podía considerar reacción a lo que más bien era un simple instinto de su cuerpo.

Darling no estaba mucho mejor que ella. La princesa Charming la miraba fijamente, una expresión preocupada que no cuadraba para nada con su delicado y normalmente sonriente rostro comenzaba a formarse, ensombreciendo ligeramente sus ojos celestes.

— ¿Apple? —Escuchó la pregunta en medio del constante retumbar de su corazón en los oídos, aunque no consiguió procesar una respuesta para darle. El rostro de Darling pareció entristecerse un poco más —. Lo siento, no me tomes importancia, ¿de acuerdo?

Para cuando finalmente logró quitarse de encima lo que le parecía había sido un hechizo paralizante, no había rastro de la otra princesa en su campo de visión. La futura Blancanieves miró a su alrededor, no muy segura de si lo hacia para buscar a Darling o para asegurarse de que realmente no estuviera cerca antes de conseguir relajarse. Después recargó su cabeza contra la pared de piedra del castillo que tenía detrás, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro y se quedó mirando al cielo, en ese momento demasiado brillante y azul para su gusto.

¿Realmente acababa de pasar lo que ella creía que había pasado? Con el lío que estaba hecha su cabeza, le era difícil asegurarlo. El fuerte y distractor latido de su corazón acelerado tampoco la ayudaba a concentrarse lo suficiente.

"_Repasa_ _las_ _cosas_ _Apple_, _no_ _dejes_ _que_ _se_ _salgan_ _de_ _tu_ _control_".

Con ese pensamiento, inspiró hondo tratando de relajarse un poco. Después inició una lista mental de las cosas de las que estaba segura sobre _ese_ tema.

"1. _Holly_ _tuvo_ _que_ _ausentarse_ _de_ _clases_ _por_ _unos_ _días_. _Un_ _viaje_ _familiar __habían dicho ella y Poppy. _

2\. _Briar_ _se_ _dio_ _cuenta_ _de_ _que_ _entre_ _todas_ _las_ _cosas_ _extremas_ _que_ _había_ _hecho_, _nunca_ _se_ _había_ _saltado_ _las_ _clases_. -_Había_ _algo_ _raro_ _en_ _la_ _forma_ _en_ _que_ _lo_ _dijo_, _pero_ _esa_ _parte_ _no_ _era_ _relevante_ _por_ _el_ _momento_-.

3\. _La_ _profesora_ _Maid_ _Marian_ _decidió_ _que_ _en_ _ausencia_ _de_ _las_ _dos_ _anteriores_, _ella_ y _Darling_ _harían __pareja_ _para_ _la_ _investigación_ _que_ _tendrían_ _como_ _tarea_ _sobre_ _'Cuentos_ _para_ _contar_ _mientras_ _se_ _cuenta_ _tu_ _cuento'. Una preparación más para las princesas que tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo solas antes de la llegada de sus príncipes._

4\. _A_ _pesar_ _de_ _lo_ _hadatástica_ _que_ _la_ _idea_ _le_ _había_ _parecido_ _a_ _ella_, _Darling_ _se_ _comportaba_ _extraño_\- _de_ _nuevo_-. _De_ _algún_ _tiempo_ _atrás_, _la_ _menor_ _de_ _los_ _Charming __parecía_ _no_ _disfrutar_ _de_ _su_ _compañía_ _tanto __como_ _lo_ _hacía_ _cuando_ _Apple_ _pasaba_ _parte_ _de_ _sus_ _veranos_ _visitando_ _el_ _castillo_ _de_ _los_ _Charming_ _de_ _niña_.

5\. _Apple_ _sugirió_ _empezar_ _la_ _investigación_, _lógicamente_, _en_ _la_ _biblioteca_.

6\. _Tras_ _conseguir_ _algunos_ _libros_ _como_ _referencias_, _habían_ _salido_ _de_ _la_ _biblioteca_ _para_ _buscar_ _un_ _lugar_ _más_ _tranquilo_ (_y por tranquilo, quería decir_ _lejano_ _de_ _las_ _Malvadas_ _Bibliotecarias_ _que_ _parecían_ _estar_ _de_ _un_ _particular_ _mal_ _humor_ _ese_ _día_).

7\. _Darling_ _seguía_ _extraña_.

8\. _El_ _trabajo_ _no_ _avanzaba_ _demasiado_, _y_ _Darling_ _seguía_ extraña.

9\. _Frustrada_, _finalmente_ _preguntó_ _si_ _había_ _hecho_ _algo_ _para_ _molestarla_ _y de pasó, _ _se_ _disculpó_ _adelantadamente_ _por_ _ello_ _ya_ _que __sabía que __en_ _ocasiones_, _podía_ _ser_ _demasiado_ _distraída_.

10\. _Darling_ _la_ _miró_ _fijamente __sin decir nada por un rato_. _Durante el cual pudo __distinguir_ _en_ _sus_ _ojos_ _la_ _duda_ _sobre_ _si_ _contestar o no a su_ _pregunta_.

11\. _Finalmente_, _Darling_ _le_ _dijo_ _porque_ _se_ _comportaba_ _tan_ _extraña_ _y_ _distante_. _Dijo_ _que_ _se_ _había_ _dado_ _cuenta_, _hacía_ _cierto_ _tiempo_, _de_ _que_ _estaba_ _enamorada_ _de_ _ella_.

12\. _Darling_ _Charming_ _estaba_ _enamorada_ _de_ _ella_.

13\. _Darling_... _de_ _ella_... "

— Oh... _ooooh_...

Fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios. Al parecer, ser una de las chicas más inteligentes de la escuela no servía de mucho cuando su cerebro decidía que aun no se sentía listo para tomar el control de la situación.

* * *

A pesar del lío que era si mente, no podía dejar de reprenderse mentalmente sobre lo grosera que estaba siendo con sus compañeros. A lo que recordaba haber contado, había ignorado los saludos de al menos 12 personajes en los corredores y escaleras. Y eran sólo los que había contado. No iba con ella portarse de esa forma, pero simplemente, entendió por fin a lo que Raven se refería sobre 'no estar de humor' de vez en cuando.

— ¡Hey Apple!

Hablando de la princesa del guisante.

La rubia alzó la mirada, sorprendida al notar que, en algún momento, había conseguido llegar hasta su habitación sin darse cuenta. Su compañera y futura villana de su cuento la miraba desde su escritorio, dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas que, en opinión de Apple al menos, una madrastra malvada no debería de dedicar a alguien.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—. El seño de Raven se frunció con preocupación. ¿Realmente se veía tan mal para provocar esa expresión con tan solo una mirada?

— C-claro—. Respondió aún casi sin voz.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos claramente sin creerle una sola palabra. De lo que era imposible culparla, tenía que admitir.

—¿Hubo algún problema con Darling? —Siguió preguntando, sin darse cuenta de que la mención hacía acelerarse el corazón de Apple nuevamente.

—¿C-con... Darling?

— Sí, escuché que Holly y Poppy tenían un asunto familiar. Y ya que Briar no iba a asistir a clases hoy, supuse que ustedes harían equipo en la clase de Princesología —. Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros, levantándose y dando un par de pasos en su dirección— Entonces... si pasó algo con ella, ¿cierto?

Un nuevo suspiro, al tiempo que Apple se sentaba en la orilla de su cama bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

— Es... complicado—. Fue lo único que pudo decir, aun completamente confundida— ¿Raven...? —Intentó seguir, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Qué pasa? —. Intentando animarla a seguir, la hija de la Reina Malvada tomó asiento también en la cama de sábanas blancas y doradas —. Está bien Apple, somos amigas ¿no es cierto?

Esa sonrisa amable y confiable de nuevo.

— ¿Alguna vez haz recibido... una confesión realmente inesperada? —Preguntó mirándola de reojo, esperando que lo entendiera para no tener que agregar el resto.

Y efectivamente, los ojos violetas de Raven se abrieron enormes al segundo siguiente.

— Oh... _oooooh_.

Una ligera risa nerviosa salio de los labios de Apple ante la reacción de Raven, idéntica a la suya apenas un rato atrás. Acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, esperó dándole tiempo de procesar la idea por completo.

— Bueno... —. Empezó finalmente Raven tras unos —... Es extraño.

— Dímelo a mi—. Otra tenue risa nerviosa.

— Y por como te veías cuando llegaste, supongo que no lo tomaste demasiado bien, ¿cierto? —. Un incómodo asentimiento, empezando a ser consciente de que su reacción seguramente no había sido la mejor para Darling —. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Disculpa?

Parpadeó claramente desconcertada. ¿Qué parte era la que Raven se estaba perdiendo? Darling Charming. Una princesa Charming. Una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia. La hermana del que sería algún día su principe azul y con quien viviría feliz para siempre, le había confesado estar enamorada de ella.

Si, era cierto que no serían la primera pareja del mismo sexo en la escuela- Kitty Cheshire y Lizzie Hearts se llevaban, para bien o para mal, ese título desde hacía poco tiempo-, pero eso no quería decir que no se tratara de un terrible shock para ella. Además, ¡Lizzie y Kitty eran Maravillanas después de todo! No sería la primera vez que hacían algo tan...¿raro? ¿loco? ¿Fuera de lo común?

"_Eso_ _suena_ _ridículo_ _incluso_ _para_ _ti_ _Apple_... _sin_ _menciona__r_ _homofóbico_".

Definitivamente, ella no era así.

— Si, bueno. Haz rechazado a docenas de chicos antes Apple—. Siguió hablando su compañera de habitación. Con demasiada naturalidad, le pareció a la rubia —. En realidad, no debería ser tan diferente con Darling, ¿o sí?

Gracias al movimiento de sus cejas, Apple pudo distinguir la segunda pregunta implícita detrás de sus palabras. El calor subió repentinamente a sus mejillas y, por la que extrañamente era la tercera o cuarta vez ese día, no supo que decir durante un rato demasiado largo.

— E-es ridículo —. Logró pronunciar finalmente con voz temblorosa, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda la velocidad que era posible —. N-no puede gustarme Darling. E-es decir... Ha sido mi amiga desde hace años. ¡Jugábamos juntas a ser princesas en una torre con Dexter y Daring cuando eramos niñas! Ella debería ser como mi hermana, solamente eso, ¿cierto? Después de todo, algún día voy a casarme con Daring... Daring es mi príncipe. Mi cuento lo dice.

Deteniéndose después de ese acelerado discurso, Apple se sorprendió al notar la confusión que pasó claramente por los ojos violetas Raven, a pesar de que sólo fue por una fugaz fracción de segundo. Luego de eso la vio dudar un momento, antes de decir con una ligera risita:

— Yo sólo me preguntaba si te había molestado o algo así... que otra chica gustara de ti.

La mandíbula de la otra princesa la traicionó al abrirse por la sorpresa y no volver a reaccionar para cerrarse. De no haberse tratado de Apple White, seguramente en ese momento habría dicho mil y un maldiciones por el repentino colapso nervioso de su cerebro.

* * *

Por si no hubiera tenido suficiente con todo lo demás que había pasado en su día, ahora no conseguía dormir.

Miró al oscuro techo de su habitación sin conseguir distinguir nada- pues para terminar con esa perfecta escena, era una noche sin luna y la oscuridad era total-, mientras daba mil vueltas a lo que acababa de decir sólo un par de horas antes.

"_Seguramente_... _fue_ _sólo_ _cosa_ _de_ _los_ _nervios_ _del_ _momento_. _No_ _estaba_ _pensando_ _claramente y. .."_

"_Ni_ _siquiera_ _tu_ _te __creerías_ _eso_."

"¡..._Y_ _mi_ _boca_ _dijo_ _algo_ _que_ _no_ _es_ _cierto_!"

" _Seguro_, _sigue_ _engañándote_ _con_ _eso_."

Genial, simplemente genial. No solamente su cerebro había parecido decidir abandonarla en medio de esa confusión, sino que ahora se volvía loca y había voces peleando en su cabeza. ¡Esto pasaba cuando abandonabas la seguridad de tu destino!

— ¿Raven? ¿estás despierta?

Un ruido de movimiento al otro lado de la habitación y un intento de ahogar un bostezo le respondieron antes de que el medio dormido 'Sí' se escuchara.

— Yo... ¿Qué se supone que haga...respecto a Darling?

"_Con_ _lo_ _que_ _sientes_ _por_ _ella_, _querrás_ _decir_."

Había una sola cosa clara hasta ahora, esa voz en su cabeza era demasiado fastidiosa.

— No puedo responderte eso Apple. Es algo que tienes que decidir tu misma.

La futura Blancanieves se encogió de hombros. Sin importar como intentara verlo para desprenderse de parte de la responsabilidad, Raven tenía razón. Si iba o no a rechazar a Darling-porque en cualquier caso debía darle una respuesta directa, después de todo-, era algo que solo podía decidir ella misma.

—... ¿Apple?

— No se supone que la vida fuera tan complicada —. Se quejó de forma bastante infantil.

Una ligera risa llegó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

— Lo sé pero... supongo que son estas partes las que la hacen vida, ¿no te parece? Te hacen sentir que realmente estás vivo —. Dijo con tranquilidad.

La rubia princesa no pudo sino asentir en la oscuridad, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que su amiga no podía verla. Tampoco pudo evitar relacionar la frase de Raven con algo que diría su mejor amiga, Briar. Y justo como pasaba con todas las cosas que Briar solía hacer, le provocaban _un poco d_e ansiedad.

— Buenas noches Apple.

Otro bostezo disfrazado acompañó la frase.

— Buenas noches Raven, ten dulces sueños.

Apple se dio la vuelta dispuesta a tener al menos un par de horas de sueño y terminar de tomar su decisión por la mañana. Apoyando una mano sobre la almohada cerró suavemente sus ojos, y estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando una repentina duda provocada por esa frase de su futura villana llegó a su mente.

— Hey, Raven. ¿Cómo es que sabías que Briar no asistiría a clases hoy?

Esperó por la respuesta, aunque está nunca llego. Al parecer, Raven podía tener un sueño realmente profundo algunas veces.

* * *

Como siempre pasaba- agradeció que al menos esa parte normal de su vida no la había decepcionado-, cuando el sol volvió a brillar el buen humor de Apple se había restaurado al menos casi por completo, llegando a ella junto con una nueva resolución que había conseguido tomar durante su rutina matutina y que terminaría con sus 'problemas'.

Aun así, seguramente hubiera preferido que no fuera sábado. Bien podría haber agradecido el par de horas extra que le otorgarían las clases, por mucho que supiera que aplazar ese asunto no le ayudaría en nada.

Rechazaría a Darling correctamente. Ella era a fin de cuentas la dirigente principal de los Royal de la escuela, y como tal, era parte de su trabajo mostrar seguridad y confianza total en su destino. Cosa que tenía, claramente. No tenía ni siquiera que pensar en eso.

Y con Ashlynn habiendo pasado al lado Rebel para defender su relación con Hunter Huntsman- y Lizzie algo parecido, suponía. Realmente no comprendía del todo elfuncionamiento de la historia de Lizzie, así que tampoco podía garantizar lo que pertenecía o no a su destino-, los estudiantes necesitaban su confianza más que nunca antes.

Además, justo como Raven había dicho, no era la primera vez que debía rechazar a alguien. Y en esta ocasión debería ser incluso más fácil, ¿no es cierto? Porque Darling y ella eran amigas desde hacía mucho, y la joven Charming conocía tanto o mejor que el resto el hecho de que la pareja destinada de Apple sería Daring.

Con un firme asentimiento, tanto en aprobación de sus pensamientos como de la perfecta imagen que le devolvía su espejo mágico, Apple se levantó para ir a desayunar.

Un aplazamiento de una hora no cambiaría las cosas, ¿o sí?... No, definitivamente no.

* * *

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta que ese dicho de los personajes de Las mil y una noches "_Ten_ _cuidado_ _con_ _lo_ _que_ _deseas_" podía ser mucho más acertado de lo que había pensado hasta entonces.

— ¡Buenos días, Apple!

La siempre enérgica sonrisa de Briar fue lo primero que la recibió en su mesa de la Castletería. Junto a ella estaban la resplandeciente de Daring, la tímida e incómoda de Dexter, y las serias expresiones de Lizzie y Duchess-una cordial aunque demasiado orgullosa y la otra eternamente enfurruñada-. Una última sonrisa maliciosa, un poco fuera de lugar, pertenecía a la hija del gato Cheshire, quien al parecer visitaba la mesa en una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que no estaba causando problemas.

Normalmente, Apple habría mirado por un momento hacía el 'lado Rebel' de la enorme sala antes de sentarse, para confirmar aun con cierto pesar que Ashlynn estaba sentada ahí junto al hijo del cazador. Pero en ese día particular otra cosa la distrajo de hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde está Darling? —. Preguntó extrañada al tomar asiento junto a su mejor amiga por siempre jamás.

— Debió quedarse dormida, Holly siempre es quien pasa por ella para asegurarse que eso no pase —. Le recordó con una pequeña risa la futura Bella Durmiente.

— Además es sábado, tampoco es como si fuera a perderse de mucho por dormir unas horas extras —. Observó Dexter con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Apple asintió a ambas acertadas respuestas con una ligera sonrisa, comenzando una conversación trivial con sus compañeros de mesa tras darse cuenta que en realidad la ausencia de Darling en la mesa podría beneficiar a su plan.

Además, el alegre comentario de Briar sobre la posibilidad de saltarse las clases más seguido debía ser su mayor preocupación, como amiga y como co-presidenta del consejo real estudiantil, en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, terminando afortunadamente con el caso de Briar, se despidió del los demás para buscar a Darling.

Pero para su sorpresa, la princesa no se encontraba en la habitación. Fsybelle Thorn le confirmó al abrir la puerta, que su compañera de cuarto había salido desde temprano a 'algún lugar'. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir apresuradamente a la práctica del escuadrón de animadoras.

" _Fantástico_ _Apple_, _ahora_ _te_ _está_ _evitando_."

"¡_No_ _me_ _evita_! ¡_Deja de ser paranoica_! _Seguramente_ _tuvo_ _que_ _salir_."

"_Claro_, _sin_ _decirle_ _nada_ a _D__exter__, o a Daring._.. _o a n__adie_. "

Comenzaba a cansarse de esa voz.

* * *

Contrario a lo que su sentido común le decía que hiciera, había decidido ir a buscar a Darling. Y para compensar su acción sin sentido, había obedecido la parte de este sentido que le decía que pasara primero por el pueblo.

Resultado: tras toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, no había tenido un solo rastro de Darling Charming en ninguna de las abundantes tiendas y cafeterías del lugar. Simplemente, desaparecida.

Suspiró con pesadez, un toque de tristeza inclusive, mientras regresaba a la escuela al notar que comenzaba a atardecer.

_"Realmente quería terminar con esto..."_

_"¿Antes de que lo pienses mejor y cambies de opinión?"_

_"No tengo nada más que pensar."_

"_Claro, y seguramente s__iempre_ _te_ _tomas_ _todas_ _estas_ _molestias_ _para_ _romper_ _con_ _alguien_, ¿_cierto_?"

— Espera —. Dijo sin darse cuenta que ahora le estaba contestando a su subconsciente en voz alta. Eso importaba menos que nada en el momento en que la razón toda esa -hasta ese momento - infructuosa aventura finalmente se dignaba a aparecer frente a su vista, sobre la montura de su caballo blanco y animal de compañía, Blizzard—. ¡Darling!

La princesa se tensó al momento de escuchar el llamado, y Apple se arrepintió de haberlo hecho casi al momento, al darse cuenta de que de querer hacerlo la Rebel de los Charming podría desaparecer de su vista en menos de un segundo gracias a su corcel.

Afortunadamente para ella, no lo hizo. Tras un momento de duda, Darling desmontó del caballo y se giró hacía ella, una extrañamente tímida sonrisa en sus labios que más similar a las de Dexter que a las normalmente suyas. Y que a pesar de no ser mágica -su cabello se mantenía sujeto en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y por lo tanto no se agitaba con el movimiento-, aun así había logrado paralizar el tiempo. O al menos, eso le había parecido a Apple.

— Hey. ¿Todo bien? —Saludó la Charming con toda la naturalidad posible, empezando a destrenzar sus rizos platinados.

— Estuve buscándote todo el día.

Darling pareció sorprenderse ante su repentina frase, más aun ya que esta parecía incluir un pequeño reclamo implícito.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

— Quería... hablar sobre ayer.

Fue hasta ese momento, con la mueca ligeramente dolida en el rostro de Darling, que Apple se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de su plan. ¿Buscar a una persona durante horas sólo para decirle que no estabas interesada en ella, después de haberte quedado totalmente paralizada ante su confesión? Definitivamente no era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas.

"_Te lo dije." _

— Escucha Apple, estaba hablando en serio ayer cuando dije que no me tomaras importancia —. Inició Darling mientras acariciaba el cuello de Blizzard distraídamente, aprovechando la acción para evitar ver a los ojos a la Royal —. Probablemente sólo es algo fugaz, y no te lo había dicho porque no quería que las cosas se pusieran innecesariamente raras entre nosotras. Es decir, se habrá ido antes de que nos demos cuenta —. Alzó hombros con actitud indiferente—. Así que simplemente olvidemoslo, ¿de acuerdo? — terminó con una sonrisa más brillante que las anteriores.

Aturdida, la hija de Blancanieves asintió un par de veces, procurando ignorar la extraña sensación que la ligera risa de Darling al desechar su confesión anterior había provocado en ella. Después de todo, le había facilitado las cosas mucho más de lo había creído. En retrospectiva, ni siquiera tendría que haberse preocupado antes.

— Tienes razón, es lo mejor —. Asintió poniendo a su vez una sonrisa tan grande y natural como le fue posible.

Sin embargo...

—Después de todo, otra relación entre Royals y Rebels seria demasiado... ¡No se en que estaba pensando! —rió a su vez.

Al mismo tiempo que Apple reaccionaba a la nueva traición que su boca le había hecho, la princesa Charming parpadeó un par de veces, siendo aquella vez ella la que tenía dificultades para procesar, o al menos creer, lo que le había parecido escuchar.

— O-olvida que dije eso.

— Realmente... ¿Estabas considerándolo?

Apple retrocedió un pasó, tragando con mucha dificultad.

— N-no funcionaria —. Volvió a insistir, casi haciéndolo mas hacía ella que a su acompañante —.Quiero decir, yo voy a casarme con Daring al final de mi cuento. No podría dejar a mi historia así como así después de que perdió ya a su villana y a su cazador. Además, ser Blancanieves es parte de mi destino y tu... —. Un delicado dedo sobre sus labios evitó que siguiera hablando a la exagerada velocidad que parecía haberse convertido en su costumbre.

—Apple, solo contéstame una pregunta—. Pidió suavemente Darling mirándola con una completa seriedad —. ¿Tú... sientes algo por mí?

Ese insoportablemente fuerte latido de corazón volvió a sentirse en su pecho, distrayendo aún más a su cerebro al unirse con la repentina cercanía de la Charming. Entre ambas cosas, formar el menor pensamiento se convertía en un reto digno de cualquier héroe.

— No... no lo se —. Admitió al encogerse de hombros —. Ayer cuando dijiste eso me sentí realmente confundida y no supe cómo resccionar. Después hablé con Raven en mi habitación y dije varias cosas y... —. Inspiró hondo —... Aún me siento igual de confundida.

Si, esa había sido la mejor respuesta que podía dar.

— Wooow —. Darling volvió a parpadear, la mano que antes había estado frente a sus labios ahora descansando en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba a la cintura.

— Pero es verdad, no funcionaria... —. Fue todo lo que incluso su demasiado veloz boca pudo agregar.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sintiendo un contacto _particular_. El roce de algo suave como pétalos de flor contra sus labios entreabiertos. Torpemente, sus propios labios trataron de acompasarse al suave movimiento, desconectando por unos momentos lo poco que quedaba en funcionamiento de su definitivamente bastante inútil cerebro.

Unos segundos después Darling se separó-demasiado rápido, le pareció a una parte de Apple-, y retrocediendo un paso, la miró a los ojos mientras la otra rubia intentaba nivelar un poco su respiración, sin procesar aun del todo lo que había pasado.

— Perdona...

Apple parpadeó. Llevó una mano extrañamente temblorosa hacia sus labios mientras su mente intentaba ponerse de nuevo en marcha tras el beso.

Beso...Su primer beso...

— ¡E-está bien! —. Dijo con un tono bastante cercano al pánico y el rostro tiñéndose hasta alcanzar probablemente el color del fruto que le había dado su nombre. Pero era un pánico bueno... ¿No? — S-solo fue... sorpresivo —. Volvió a tocar sus labios con los dedos, demasiado aturdida.

"_¿Y ahora...qué?"_

Realmente no tenía idea. De nuevo las cosas estaban saliéndose peligrosamente del guión.

— ¿Apple? —. El llamado la hizo alzar la vista, saliendo de sus intentos de pensamiento —. En serio me gustas, desde hace mucho —. Confesó la menor de los Charming son una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿E-en serio? — Ahora se sentía ligeramente mareada. Pero también se sentia...¿Bien? En medio de su confusión, había una extraña felicidad que no podía ignorar.

— Probablemente... desde que empezamos el primer curso —. Asintió para su gran sorpresa, terminando de soltar su cabello a su espalda—. Se que se supone que tu destino es con Daring. Él es mi hermano y realmente siempre quise verlos felices. Y se que esto probablemente no funcione pero...

Apple se encogió de hombros, con algo de miedo ante la pausa intencionada en la oración. ¿Realmente estaba considerando esa posibilidad por segunda vez en dos días? La confusión de su cerebro debía ser mucho mayor de lo que había pensado.

_" Admítelo, no estás confundida, estás asustada Apple White."_

Por más que le molestara, no podía negar lo que esa voz decía. Desde aquel día en el fondo del pozo la idea de que algún dia su destino seria seguro y feliz era lo que la impulsaba. Pero ahora... empezaba a preguntarse que pasaría si lo cambiaba, si decidía renunciar a su príncipe azul por una princesa.

_"Tal vez... ¿sólo un poco?"_

— ...Podríamos intentarlo—. Asintió ligeramente, casi sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Hablas en serio?— La mirada de la otra se debatió entre la emoción y la incredulidad. Asintió nuevamente en respuesta, esta vez con un poco más de firmeza.

— pero, ¿está bien... si nadie se entera? —. Agregó sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña mueca torciendo sus labios por el nerviosismo. Para su sorpresa, Darling sólo soltó una pequeña risa al tomar una de sus manos.

— Está perfecto —. Asintió al dedicarle una sonrisa que Apple volvería a jurar, debía ser mágica aun sin el agitar de su cabello —. Un pequeño experimento.

_"Seguro, eso está bien. Sólo una prueba sobre si...realmente es algo pasajero."_

_"Claro. Solo admite que quieres sellar el trato con un beso."_

Está vez no se tomó la molestia reclamarle a la voz en su cabeza. Simplemente se acercó el eliminando la poca distancia que la separaba de Darling y, con delicadeza, reclamó lo que bien podría ser o no su segundo beso de amor verdadero.

_"Después de todo, tendrían tiempo de averiguar eso."_

— ¡No lo creo! ¡¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?! ¡Eso es sombretástico!

El eufórico grito de la maravillana más alegre del País de Siempre Jamás obligó a las princesas a separarse apresuradamente.

" _T__al_ _vez_ _hubiera_ _sido_ _una_ _buena_ _idea_ _buscar_ _un_ _lugar_ _un_ _poco_ _más_ _privado_ _antes __de hacerlo_. "

_"Cállate."_

Apple dirigió su espantada mirada al origen del sonido, topandose de cara con Briar y Maddie que las miraban, la primera con clara sorpresa y la segunda con una sonrisa de lado a lado y dando saltitos tan emocionados que parecía la llevarían al cielo en cualquier momento si su mano derecha no estuviera entrelazada firmemente con la de la futura Bella Durmiente.

"_Vaya..."_

— Bueno, creo que eso explica como Raven sabía que faltarías a clases ayer —. Fue lo único que salió de su boca, tras varios segundos de silencio.

Definitivamente, eso de que el amor -o lo que sea que aquello fuera- arruina la capacidad para pensar, era totalmente cierto.

* * *

_Alguien más sospechó de BriarxRaven en algun momento de la historia? BD*alzando su propia mano* en serio x/D inclusive me confundí a mi misma a pesar de que Briar y Maddie son otra de mis combinaciones favoritas._

_Pero dejando eso de lado...que tal estuvo? u.u espero al menos haya sido entretenido...y no demasiado largo x/D la idea original era un drabble de unas tres escenas, pero Apple resultó hacer más drama del que tenía planeado o/ó aunque debo admitir que en conjunto, quedé conforme u/u_

_Bien, dejando de aburrir con mis divagacions uwu si tienen algo que quieran decir, son libres de dejar un comentario. Personalmente, espero volver a publicar algo por aqui pronto uwu asi que nos veremos entonces!_


End file.
